


Midnight Snack

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: oops a cute got angsty





	Midnight Snack

"Oh...Oh no..." Chris muttered, completely confused and slightly disappointed as she pulled a microwavable dinner out of the oven. She quickly threw it onto the stove, having forgot to put on an oven mitt to take it out of the oven in the first place.

Now she had a melty, smelly mess, and a hand that was burned. She looked around her kitchen quickly went to the freezer, taking out a small tub of ice cream and putting it in her burned hand. The smoke started to fill up her apartment so she made her way back over to the kitchen area and opened up the window by the sink before the smoke took over everything she owned. In the middle of all of this, there was a knock at her door.

Her first thought was that Bex got off work early and she wouldn't have to eat melted plastic and cold potatoes for dinner, but then she felt selfish.

There was another knock.

Her second thought was that her neighbor smelt the smoke and was checking on her to make sure she was okay, but then she remembered that they stopped doing that after the 5th time she almost burned down her kitchen and they just call the Fire Department now.

And another knock.

Her third thought was that her cat got out and someone was returning her, she looked around the apartment and found her small black kitty sleeping away on the couch like she always does.

By the fourth knock, she looked at the clock on the stove to see what time it was. It read 12:42 AM. She probably shouldn't be cooking, just get a pack of chips and head to bed, she can make up for it with a breakfast from- Another knock.

"I'm coming!" She quickly made her way to the door, ice cream tub still in her burned hand. She didn't bother looking through the peephole, she would either get murdered, kidnapped, or told to shut up. She was too tired to worry about any of that, instead she just swung the door open and was met with a familiar face. Not one that she's particularly happy to see, but a familiar face nonetheless.

Aidan looked at Chris from wet hair and make-up free face, to bunny slippers, eventually landing on the ice cream tub in her hand. "What the fuck are you doing, Rookie?"

"It's 12 AM, why are you at my house?" She copied his motions and eyed him down, immediately noticing the lack of suit and tie. Instead, he was wearing a shirt and blue jeans.

He looked down the empty hall and shrugged, looking back at Chris. "I was patrolling the neighborhood. Thought I'd stop by and check on my favorite partner."

"Hi!" She gave him a bright smile that faded within a second. "Bye!" She tried to shut the door but he blocked it with his foot.

"What is that smell?" He asked, walking past Chris and into the apartment, ignoring the fact that she just tried to shut the door in his face.

"My dinner...Unfortunately." She sighed, shutting the door and following Aidan into the living room. "Why are you really here?"

"Your dinner smells like shit." He looked into the kitchen before turning around to look at Chris.

"Why are you here?"

Aidan looked back down at the ice cream tub. "Burnt dinner, decided Ice Cream was a better option?"

"Burnt hand. Why are you here?"

"I feel bad about earlier." He took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. "I was a dick."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "Goodnight." She gestured to the door.

"I do think of you as a friend."

"You think of me as someone you have sex with on the weekends." She walked by him to sit the ice cream tub on the counter. "Which is fine, I get it. I overstepped my boundaries."

"That's not..." Aidan looked towards the kitchen again. "Do you have any real food?" He looked back towards her.

"My uncle stocks my kitchen up every Wednesday."

He nodded, walking to the kitchen and opening up the fridge. Chris followed closely behind him, her confusion making a fast return.

Her partner, who she got into a fight with in the middle of the station today, is at her house. He is wearing normal clothes despite having only ever worn a suit around her. And he's going to her kitchen to look for food.

"Did you get fired?" She blurted out, not thinking.

Aidan quickly looked back at her. "No?" He pulled back from the fridge with some chicken and a few other things that Chris wasn't really paying attention to. "Unless you know something I don't?"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What would I know that you don't already know?" She asked. He shot her a look, it hit her immediately after. "Oh, right, Captain Mom." She shrugged. "No, unfortunately she just told me to mind my business."

Aidan froze at the stove, taking a look at the melted plastic then looking back at Chris. "What the fuck is this?"

"My dinner." Chris said, sounding as if he should be able to tell that from all of the black goo.

"That is not food."

"You sound like my uncle." She hopped up on a bar stool, watching as Aidan disposed of the mess that was supposed to be a meal and start putting together different pots and pans near the stove.

It only took 15 minutes for the smell of melted plastic to be replaced by chicken, barbecue and rice. And within another 15 minutes Chris had a meal in front of her that was actually edible and she could eat. Of all of the things that had caught her off guard today with Aidan, she never expected him to show up and make dinner. It doesn't matter that it's almost 1:30 AM, she needed food or she was going to starve and somehow, her savior was the person who frustrated her more than anyone else on the planet. Once they finished eating they moved over to the couch. Chris sat next to her cat, who moved over to her lap once she got comfortable, and Aidan sat across from her on the other end so there was a seat between them.

"I forgive you for being a dick." She said, breaking the silence that had been surrounding them for the last 5 minutes.

Aidan laughed. "Language." He looked down at her lap, the cat blended in pretty nicely with her leggings. He wouldn't know it was there if he hadn't seen it move. "You're a cop and yet you own a cat?"

Chris covered her cat's ears gently. "That is a terrible stereotype! Cats and Dogs are completely different animals, you can't compare them if they are polar opposites." She lifted her hands and brushed her hand down the cat's back. "Her name is Star, she's my best friend, and she will not hesitate to claw your eyes out."

Aidan nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of the cat. "Noted."

The room went silent again, it wasn't a nice silence, you could walk into the room and know that there was tension. And not the usual tension that they knew how to get rid of.

"The woman-"

"Don't." Chris interrupted him before he could start.

He looked at her, confused. "I thought you wanted to know?"

"I do. Not like this." She shook her head. "I don't want you to feel like you're being forced to share things with me just because you feel bad. You don't owe me anything. I said that because I was mad but I still meant it. I want you to tell me because you want me to know."

"No one is forcing me to do anything. I do feel bad about what happened." He said, sitting up a little bit. "I got defensive and I shouldn't have. There was a lot going on at that moment and I overreacted, you deserve better than that. But no one is forcing me to say anything."

"You aren't ready to talk about it, I understand. I will mind my business." Chris shrugged. "I just...I care...Not for you. But I love a good Rom Com." She joked.

Aidan shook his head, leaning forward and looking around Chris's small living room. "I should head home. We have work in the morning." He stood up and started to make his way to the door.

"Aidan..." Chris said before her her brain could stop her. He turned to look at her, she could tell he already knew what she was going to say and she could also already tell what his answer was going to be but she was gonna say it anyway. "It's technically Saturday."

A small smile started to from on Aidan's face before he turned back towards the door. "Goodnight, Rookie."


End file.
